Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Final Fantasy IV the After: Tsuki no Kikan, roughly translated as Return of the Moon, is the sequel to Final Fantasy IV, released in Japan on February 18, 2008. The game was released for the NTT Docomo FOMA 903i series of phones. The story is set 17 years after Final Fantasy IV, and focuses on Cecil's son Ceodore and the return of the second moon. Gameplay The gameplay, while retaining the same RPG aspects, has two new features: *'Moon Phase' Physical and magic attacks of both players and enemies are affected by the phases of the moon in the real world. For example, when there is a full moon, weapon attack power decreases, while magic attacks increase. *'Band System' Certain abilities that cost MP can be used freely when certain characters are in the party. For example, Cecil can execute Holy Blade when Rosa is in the party. Characters ;New *Ceodore Harvey *Biggs and Wedge *Mysterious Man (Cain Highwind) - A wandering swordsman covered in robes who claims to have cast aside his name long ago. Though little is known of him, or his goals, he comes to the aid of Ceodore after the destruction of the Red Wings and travels with him to Baron, proclaiming that he is searching for Cain Highwind. He later unites with Rosa, Cid, and Gilbart while tracking Cain with Ceodore, and then confronts him alone inside Baron Castle. In the resulting battle, it is revealed that the Mysterious Man is the true Cain, having been defeated by his dark side while training on Mt. Ordeal. He undergoes an awakening and reclaims his Dragoon Lance and the Jump ability, then defeats and absorbs his dark side, becoming a Holy Dragoon. *Mysterious Maiden - The Mysterious Maiden is the main antagonist of the game. She is collecting the crystals for an unknown reason. She bears a striking resemblence to Rydia although with blue hair instead of green. *Black Clothed Man (Golbez) - The Black-Clothed Man is a gray-haired man dressed in a black mantle who defends Rydia and Luca from Titan, which had attacked them upon being summoned. After easily defeating Titan, he urges Rydia and Luca to travel with him to the Tower of Babel, commenting that the events of the past are being repeated, though Rydia does not recognize him. *Ursula *Leonora *Gekkou *Zangetsu *Izayoi *Tsukinowa *Hal ;Returning *Cecil Harvey *Rosa Farrell *Cain *Rydia *Yang Fang Leiden *Cid Pollendina *Edge *Palom *Porom *Gilbart *Golbez *Fusoya *Luca Story Prologue: Return of the Moon Released on February 18th, 2008. Seventeen years have passed since the events of Final Fantasy IV, and the world has returned to a state of peace. Ceodore, the son of Cecil and Rosa, is an apprentice to the Red Wings, struggling with the expectations and obligations of being born with sacred blood. While returning from an expedition to obtain Ceodore's Proof of Knighthood, the Red Wings airship fleet, captained by the gruff Biggs and his second-in-command, Wedge, is attacked by a mysterious swarm of monsters. Noticing that flames are rising from the direction of Baron, the fleet attempts to return at full speed. At the same time, the Castle of Baron is besieged by monsters from an unknown source. As Cecil and Rosa fight the horde to defend their kingdom, they determine that the monsters are attacking from above, and look skyward, only to witness the return of the second moon. Ceodore Chapter: Last of the Red Wings Released on February 18th, 2008. Questioning what the second moon's return could mean, Cecil continues to battle alongside Rosa, and is soon joined by Cid. The group battles their way to the castle's ramparts, when Cecil, sure that Baron will fall, orders Cid to take Rosa and retreat. As Cid and Rosa reluctantly agree, Cecil witnesses the Eidolon Bahamut descend from the second moon, a Mysterious Maiden resembling Rydia mounted atop its back. Cecil questions her identity, only to be attacked and defeated by Bahamut. Meanwhile, the Red Wings fleet is damaged, Edge and the dwarves witness a strange occurrence involving the tower of Babel, and the Mysterious Maiden enters the Eidolons' realm of Feymarch to claim the powers of Leviathan and Ashura. The Red Wing fleet crash lands and Ceodore, the sole survivor, resolves to carry out Captain Biggs' final order: to return to Baron. Accosted by monsters, he is rescued by a Mysterious Man garbed in robes, and the two set out for Mysidia, where Porom helps them reach Baron by way of the Devil's Road. Arriving in the village, they find that the kingdom is safe, though the soldiers are acting strangely and refuse to let Ceodore into the castle. Infiltrating the castle through the waterway, Ceodore finds Cid's airship missing and comes to the conclusion that the inhabitants of the castle have been supplanted by monster imposters, while the Mysterious Man briefly encounters "Cecil". The two leave the castle and travel through Mist Cave, chased by the imposter soldiers on orders from the king. As the two then prepare to traverse the mountains east of Mist Village in hopes of losing their pursuers, the Mysterious Man reveals that he is searching for a former Dragoon of Baron, vowing to defeat him even at the cost of his own life. Rydia Chapter: The Imprisoned Eidolons Released on March 17th, 2008. The chapter opens with a flashback showing Edward assisting in the rebuilding of Mist, with mentions of Cecil of Baron and Yang of Fabul also rendering aid, and implications that Edge has turned to selling Eblan's royal treasures to help fund the reconstruction, followed by a flashback of Rydia attending the birth of Ceodore. We are then shown the events just before the Mysterious Maiden's arrival in the Feymarch; Rydia was visiting the Eidolons, but was confronted by Ashura who had expressely forbidden Rydia from returning, stating that the girl belonged with her own kind. Following the attack by the Mysterious Maiden, Rydia finds that the Eidolons have all been turned to stone. What's more, she soon discovers that she is unable to call upon them for aid and is cornered by monsters while attempting to return to the Underworld, only to be rescued by Luca, daughter of the Dwarven king Giott and apprentice to Cid. They return to the Dwarven Castle aboard the airship Falcon, and witness the Red Wings airship fleet arriving before them. Inside the castle, they find that the Mysterious Maiden has already claimed three of the Dark Crystals, with only the one located in the Sealed Cavern remaining. With the permission of Giott, Rydia and Luca set out for the Sealed Cavern in hopes of obtaining the last remaining Dark Crystal before the Mysterious Maiden. They they manage to recover it, they are ultimately defeated by the Maiden, who taunts Rydia, destroys Calco and Brena, and takes the Dark Crystal. Rydia and Luca are forced to flee the Underworld aboard the Falcon and retreat to Agart for repairs, though they are attacked by the Eidolon Titan shortly after arriving. Despite putting up a desperate fight, they are unable to defeat Titan, who opens a rift to open in the ground. When all hope seems lost, they are suddenly rescued when a man clothed in dark armor and a black mantle appears, defeating the phantom creature easily. The Man in Black boards the Falcon and urges the pair to travel to the Tower of Babel before history repeats itself. Yang Chapter: The Sifu of Fabul Released on April 9th, 2008. Yang's daughter, Ursula, is training alone atop Mount Hobbs when she witnesses the Red Wings traveling towards Fabul. After being attacked by a Mother Bomb and rescued by her father, the pair returns to Fabul where they find that the Red Wings are attempting to steal the Crystal. More shocking still is the fact that they are being lead by none other than Kain, who claims to be acting of his own free will. Following a battle with Yang and his daughter, Kain retrieves the Crystal and departs. Palom Chapter: Mage, to the City of Forest and Water Released on May 1st, 2008. Palom, vowing to follow in the footsteps of the Great Sage, Tellah, had set out for Troia, a quiet city surrounded by forest and bordering a lake. There he trains the young priestess Leonora in the arts of Black Magic. When the Mysterious Maiden attacks the city to obtain its crystal, Palom and Leonora capture a Black Chocobo and travel to the Lodestone Cavern hoping to obtain it first. They ultimately do battle with the Dark Elf, only to have it defeated by the Eidolon Shiva. Confronted by the Mysterious Maiden, Palom takes the Crystal and tells Leonora to flee while he petrifies himself, effectively preventing her from taking the Crystal. However, when the Maiden threatens to shatter Palom's body to obtain it, Leonora attempts to fight her off. Palom recovers and bands together with her, though they are ultimately defeated by Shiva. The Mysterious Maiden steals the Crystal and vanishes, leaving them there. Meanwhile, on Mt. Ordeal, Porom encounters Kain. Edge Chapter: Babil's Pulse Released on May 28th, 2008 The members of The Eblan Four - a group of ninja under Edge's direct command, are revealed to have witnessed and survived the attacks lead by Kain and the Mysterious Maiden: Gekkou was intrenched with Yang's monks, Zangetsu was with the dwarves, Izayoi was disguised as a Troian priestess, and Tsukinowa was amongst the mages of Mysidia. Meanwhile, Edge sets out to infiltrate the Tower of Babil alone. Inside, the Eblan Four appear one by one to assisst him in battle, forming a strong group and traveling to the peak of the Tower where they find the Mysterious Maiden. Though unable to defeat her, Edge refuses to submit to defeat and the team dives out of the Tower, ostensibly to their deaths. However, they all land safely aboard the deck of the Falcon, which was passing below. Edge reunites with Rydia and discusses the events, then notices the Man in Black and recognizes him. Porom Chapter: The Magic Ship That Vanished into the Moon Released on June 26th, 2008 The chapter begins with a pair of flashbacks, the first to shortly after the events of the original game: it is time for Palom and Porom's magic lessons with the Elder, however Palom has cut class and is trying to impress a group of girls, including a young Leonora. When he is found and punished, he runs away and is again found by the Elder. After a discussion, Palom reveals his desire to follow in Tellah's footsteps, and the Elder eventually agrees to let him follow his dream. Palom and Porom travel to Troia where Palom visits the Sage's grave and the pair ventures deep into the Underground Waterway, where Porom witnesses just how strong Palom has become. The second flashback, years later, begins with Porom having reached adulthood, on a trip with Palom to visit Rydia, carried by Cid and his airship because the Devil's Road is closed. When Palom asks Rydia to take him into the Land of Eidolons so he can learn about summoning magic, they visit the dwarves and Luca tags along, however Rydia is forced to turn back when she is forbidden entry to the Land of Eidolons. Returning to the present, Porom is praying and senses that her brother has arrived safely in Troia. She discusses her desires to become independent when the Elder asks why she didn't accompany him, however they are interrupted when he senses a disruption of some sort. Outside, they find the mages of Mysidia gathering near the Sea of Mysidia, watching as the Lunar Whale rises up out of a whirlpool, slowly floating towards the second moon. Needing the skills of a Dragoon, Porom sets out for Mt. Ordeal with a Black and White Mage in order to track down Kain. Atop Mt. Ordeal, they find the tomb of Cecil's father, KluYa, and hear him speak of his sons. Soon thereafter, they locate Kain and, after explaining the situation and having a brief disagreement, set out to Mysidia together. When they reach Mysidia, the find it being attacked by the Mysterious Maiden. Kain, wishing to travel to Baron, leaves the Elder and Porom to defend the town. The two battle the Maiden and are defeated, with the Elder severely injured. However, in a twist, Kain reappears with the Crystal, offering it to the Maiden in exchange for his service and a chance to see Cecil. The Maiden agrees and vanishes, then Kain leaps away, ignoring Porom's plight. Gilbart Chapter: Star-fallen Damcyan Released on July 22nd, 2008 Kain Chapter: Return of the Dragoon Released on August 20th, 2008 Lunarian Chapter: The Blue Planet of Memory Released on September 16th, 2008 Gathering Chapter: The Moon's Gravity Released on October 15th, 2008. Final Chapter Part One: New Moon Final Chapter Part Two: Planet Eater External links * Official site in Japanese * Gameplay video from the Prologue chapter Category: Final Fantasy IV 04 de:Final Fantasy IV: The After es:Final Fantasy IV: The After